


Golden Shadow

by Kurisuta



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Ancient Egypt, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Goddesses, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Reincarnation, Season 0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kurisuta Bakura, Ryo's Twin, is Yugi Muto's best friend. She is a rough girl who loves fighting, but she also likes games. While protecting Yugi she gets in a fight and someone strange protects her. Why does she recognize Yami?
Relationships: Yami Yuugi | Atem/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Protection

The Goddess raised her head up to the sky. The sun was bright, sweltering in the heat. Her blue eyes shone in the desert as she looked toward the palace.

She stood, shaking, unused to her human body. She heard whispers of darkness. This was not new. Darkness was her everything.

She was Chaos. Now she had to find him, the God-King, before the darkness from within her heart destroyed all of Egypt.

She had to...

Xxx

Kurisuta Bakura woke up drooling on her desk. “Huh...school isn’t over yet?!”

Kuri had long dark hair, caramel skin, and forehead birthmark in the shape of a star, that was just barely off-center, towards the left.

The only one left in the room was Yugi Muto. He was fiddling with a puzzle when Honda and Jonouchi came and began to bully him.

“You want this box back? Then gimme all you got!” Jonouchi yelled.

Kuri punched him and grabbed the box. “That’s enough. Stop picking on my best friend you two lowlives.”

“Beat it Yankee.” Honda said. “Yugi’s gonna fight his own battles.”

“I hate fighting!” Yugi protested.

“That’s right.” Kuri handed it back to him. “Leave fighting to those of us who have a passion for it and don’t pick on people. It’s definitely not something a real man would do. Yugi’a a real man without raising his fists.”

Yugi looked up at her in awe.

“Cmon Honda we’ll get him when his bodyguard is gone.” Jonouchi scowled and they took off.

“So have you finished it yet?” Kuri asked. “I really want you to get...whatever it is your wish is.”

“Not yet. But I will!!” Yugi said.

Unbeknownst to Yugi, Jonouchi took a piece of his puzzle and threw it in the water.

Kuri and Yugi headed home and ran into Ushio.

“You! What do you want!” Kuri yelled. “I know your rep, always messin with people. You leave Yugi alone!”

“Relax, Yankee.” Ushio said. “I’m going to protect Yugi when you aren’t around, ok?”

Kuri decked him with one punch. “And there’s more where that came from, scoundrel! Cmon Yugi.”

The two headed to the Game Shop, where Yugi’s grandfather explained about his puzzle that he’d been working on. The bit about shadow games stirred something in Kuri’s mind but she didn’t have the energy to to think about it.

Xxx

Kuri woke up sore lying on the ground. She’d been in a fight with Ushio, and he’d thrashed her, along with Honda and Jonouchi.

It was long past that time now, tho. It was around midnight and she heard voices.

Ushio’s, and another one...familiar, like a memory from a dream.

“PENALTY GAME!” The voice shouted.

Kuri stepped into view just in time to see what appeared to be Yugi using what could only be Egyptian Shadow Magic on Ushio.

Huh. What was that? Egyptian Shadow Magic?

“Pharaoh...” Kuri’s voice came, sounding strange from her beaten lips. “Pharaoh I’ve found you...at last....”


	2. Blind

What could you possibly want from me, Chaos. I did not summon you.” Pharaoh said to her.

Chaos bowed her head to the God-King. “My esteemed Pharaoh. I have come with a grave warning. The demon I have fought in Otherworld, the place you call the Shadowrealm, has escaped and its aim is your life!”

Xxx

Kuri lifted her head. What? She was back in school, drooling on the desk again.

She couldn’t account for last night. Apparently whatever happened had bonded Yugi with Jonouchi and Honda, because they weren’t fighting anymore.

They were all in a tizzy over some idol come to school.

“The only idol worth meeting is Princess Ai.” Kuri said, revealing a collection of merchandise from a winged schoolgirl idol. “I met her once. She’s very tall for her age and I think her wings are real.”

Fajita approached and took Yugi aside with promises of meeting the star.

Kuri followed them, only to find Yugi getting beaten up again.

“Lay off!” She yelled and knocked out Fujita with one punch.

“CUT!” Director yelled.

“You filmed this?! You monster!” Kuri shouted and attacked, but the director hit her with a cheap shot.

Xxx

When Kuri came to, she heard the Pharaoh shout. “PENALTY GAME!”

She stood up, slowly remembering the previous night. Huh...she was tied up. Had the Pharaoh done this?

“You’re awake.” He was next to her. “I had to be careful. You can’t let yourself get knocked out like that; it isn’t safe.”

“Not safe...hey are you the same Pharaoh from my dreams?” Kuri asked.

“As to that I can’t be certain. I don’t really know who I am.” Pharaoh said.

“Your memories are gone. Mine are in shambles.” Kuri said. “You really must stop attacking people this way.”

“This is gentle in comparison to your judgement I think,” Pharaoh said.

Kuri laughed. “Tell me Pharaoh, can you remember what you were to me?”

Pharaoh leaned in close to her, pushing her back against the wall, and then their lips met in a feverish kiss. She was still tied and so could not hold him, but he held her and it was like being embraced by the sun.


	3. Karaoke

A golden room, shining like the sun.

Chaos was wearing a sheer black chemise, with gold accents. The Pharaoh had given it to her.

In moments the God-King approached and pinned her to the golden bed and kissed down her neck and gripped her breasts, bare as they were through the chemise. He could feel everything and he leaned down and caressed her wetness.

Chaos shrieked in orgasm.

Xxx

Kuri woke up, dripping wet, in Crown Star Karaoke.

She fell asleep during her Karaoke time! She was furious with herself.

Kuri turned on the Karoake machine and began to sing.

She lifted her voice, then paused.

The Pharaoh was standing in the doorway. “You always did have an excellent voice. You used to raise your voice in my name for hours on end.”

“Don’t be vulgar.” Kuri said.

“Am I?” Pharaoh said. “You are the one dripping on the floor.”

“You have no right to do this! You have such an effect on me!” Kuri said.

“Hm...” Pharaoh stepped closer. “You have been having more dreams about us...and I assume you’ve realized what I have always known: that you are my possession.”

“Your possession!” Kuri hissed.

“Would you have preferred if I called you my Queen?” Pharaoh smirked, his lips inches from her face, his hand going into her pants and his finger slipping inside her. “You...are the secret to my whole life. I’m not letting you get away.”

Pharaoh withdrew, and left her panting and wishing for more.


End file.
